User blog:Cardiackid/SPACE ENGINES - THE TALE OF ARKHENTOS - Prologue and Chapter 1
SPACE ENGINES The Tale of Arkhentos Within the First Iteration It is notable to say that the war began in a most horrid fashion. Thousands upon thousands were killed, and then some. It was not a nice sight. No one was happy during these dark times. You might be wondering, reader, who is the author of this here tale? Why, be patient, we've only just met. You will, in short time, learn who the writer is. It is not who you think, though, I can be certain of this... What, perhaps, you are wondering, is the basis of this war? Why, the cause for the war was a most peculiar one... In Intergalactic Year 2776, the space train industry came about. It was a success immediately; many wondered why space trains hadn't been thought of before. The people of the planet Ai, who are known as Aians, are credited with the creation of the space trains... Ah, yes, but there were also the Zerossians. As the Aians began their research, within this very same Andromeda Galaxy, the inhabitants of the planet Zeross began to research a new form of transportation. They began to create space trains at the same time as the Aians. As the two races began setting up their interstellar railroads, they quickly began to loathe eachother. The Zerossians hated the Aians for being money-obsessed people who never cared for the greater good of others. The Aians hated the Zerossians for being atheists who only cared about science and simply for being jerks. While all of these things were true, it is to be said that both races had good intentions in their space train research. They did not intend to copy each other and to infringe on one another's economic grounds... The war began. The Zerossian's highly superior army seemed fated to win the war, but the Aians had a new recruit. His name was Arkhentos. He was a mild mannered engineer, a regular guy. He drove the train from the cities of Verthane to Leptos. The drafting started. Many innocent Aians were pulled from their regular jobs and forced to fight. They were trained swiftly, and many were not ready for battle. But Arkhentos was an engineer. He was a smart cookie, alright. He used his brain and came up with a strange idea... Arkhentos modified his already semi-sentient train. The train was a Model 251-1B-25, a real old-time train. After he was done with it, the make didn't matter. This train was now suited for mass destruction. Arkhentos rolled out into training, where he quickly made a name for himself as a skilled fighter. Arkhentos rose to the rank of Captain of the 5th Legion of the Aian Army. The Army accepted him, and simply watched how he destroyed every enemy in his path in the name of Aian justice. But, before I go on, I must tell you the strange circumstances of how Captain Arkhentos became a Captain, how he was drafted, and his claim to fame. I must tell the origins of Captain Arkhentos. This is the story of Space Engines. Arkhentos A young Aian man woke up in his bed, on a cold, gray morning. He looked out his bedroom window. The sky was forbidding, dark and cruel. He sighed. This man was Arkhentos. He was a simple man, an engineer working for a boring company. He sat up in bed and dressed himself in his proper clothes. They were gray like the sky outside. He was a dull man, who led a boring life. Arkhentos looked at his nightstand. The clock read the time. He was late for work. Arkhentos smacked his dry lips and poured himself a cup of strong juice which would help him wake up. The machine on his bedside which produced the juice simply created it using chemicals in the Aian air. It was much too advanced for your simple human minds to comprehend how it did so. Next to Arkhentos' clock was a picture of a young Aian woman. Arkhentos was in the picture, right next to her. This woman was Arkhentos' friend, Miria. She had hair a dark shade of green, which was rather rare for an Aian. Arkhentos himself dearly loved her, although he had never told her this. Arkhentos grabbed a small pill. The pill on his desk was a pill which would help clear his mind, which was rather foggy, despite the juice. The pill went into effect immediately, and the Aian perked up a bit. Arkhentos now walked over to the sink, where he brushed his teeth. He put on his simple gray shoes which were part of his engineer's uniform and walked out the door. He was greeted by his pet. This pet was a reptilian creature known as a Heerguhj. The Heerguhjes were very odd creatures, resembling orange monitor lizards. Unlike monitor lizards, however, they had two powerful tails and were able to become invisible. They were friendly, and did not attack Aians. Arkhentos pushed back his pet Heerguhj, whom he had named Lepthy. Lepthy was trying to lick Arkhentos, which he tried to do every morning. Lepthy was a bit downcast when his owner pushed him away, but the lizard simply returned to his quarters and began to furiously chow down on a large piece of meat that Arkhentos had bought him yesterday. Arkhentos began walking to work. He made it about 15 minutes after he was supposed to show up. Fortunately for him, he was the boss of his workplace. Arkhentos had a knack for showing up late, but his coworkers never minded. "Hey, boss, come look at this," one worker said as Arkhentos showed up. It was Djoss, another Aian. He was scraggly and scrawny, with little muscle. He was a bit weak, perhaps, but Arkhentos didn't mind. "What is it, Djoss?" Arkhentos sighed, still a bit tired from having to wake up after his late night. "I made some major modifications to the Model 450-7F-55. You're gonna love 'em, all right!" Djoss practically squealed with excitement. Arkhentos sauntered forward. He made modifications, all right. The Model 450-7F-55 train was now bright red and yellow, with a huge headlight on the front. The train's wheels had been tampered with to a point of being completely unrecognizable. Arkhentos climbed inside. The train's controls were upgraded seriously, however. There were multiple added functions, an added system for defense against Zerossian attackers, and among other things, a teleporter. "This teleporter, does it function?" Arkhentos asked eagerly. Djoss wasn't much for his skill in mechanics and engineering, but he knew mountains of information about physics. "Yes. It simply manages to utilize a function allowing me to open a wormhole in time and space, which the train will travel through to the next station. Cuts travel time almost down to zero!" Djoss grinned broadly, hoping he had pleased his boss. "This... This is amazing! Djoss, you'll be expecting a raise, all right," Arkhentos grinned back. He stepped out of the Model 450-7F-55 and sat back in a chair. Arkhentos then heard a loud siren. It was an alert from the President. There was bad business about. Arkhentos stepped outside of the engineering facility and saw a holographic image of the President of the Aian Republic, Lektos Everhans. President Everhans looked distressed. He was fiddling nervously with his microphone. "Oh, is it on? Damn it, how do you work these accursed things?" Everhans sighed. He was a very fidgety and nervous man who wasn't very skilled in technology, but he knew how to work through politics very well. "Oh, uh, alright. People of the Aian Republic, of the planet of Ai, our Republic is under extreme distress. We have a declaration of war from the Zerossians. They have already launched attacks on our planet Feroi. They've killed people. Prepare for war, my people!" Everhans cried. He shut off the hologram with a bit of frustrating grunts as he struggled to turn it off. The image of President Everhans disappeared from the sky. Arkhentos looked at Djoss, who was pale in the face. "War? Zerossians? We're doomed! Zerossians, oh crap, we're all goi-" Djoss began screaming. "Calm down, Djoss. We'll stop them. The Army won't just sit by idly," Arkhentos reassured him. Arkhentos took out a small bottle of water. He'd lied. The Aian Army was significantly weaker than that of the Zerossian's. Arkhentos gulped hard. He was a man of integrity and honesty, and he prided himself on that. But this time... No, he couldn't tell Djoss the truth. He was weak. He couldn't handle the truth... Arkhentos knew things were going to be bad. He began to pale up a bit when suddenly he heard a bell. Nearly jumping from the shock, Arkhentos walked quickly to the train station. It was time to drive the train in his normal mundane routine. Before he went on his merry way, he handed Djoss a paper with instructions for him and the other workers to follow. Djoss took the paper to the other engineers, who were names Lenas, Witherton, Xeljohns, and Westherthuns (who hated his long name, and was very bitter about everything.) Djoss walked away, waving the paper in the air and calling for his fellow engineers to come over. Arkhentos watched the engineers gather around Djoss as he left. Arkhentos pulled out his shrimp pistol and pocketed it. Aian shrimp are toxic and very dangerous to creatures like Arkhentos, especially Zerossians. If any Zerossians attacked, he was ready. Arkhentos was bitter about Zerossians. They were major competition in the Space Engine trade which Arkhentos' trains were manufactured for, and they were ruthless in spirit. He loathed them. Arkhentos thought about the Zerossians as he slid into the conductor's cabin of the train. People began filing in, various citizens who needed to get from point A to point B for a number of reasons. Arkhentos started up the train for another day of work. This was written in Microsoft Word. It is the property of Cardiackid. Do not use these characters without his permission. I hope you enjoy chapter one of Space Engines, which is no longer an RP, but now a story. If you want to know why I decided this, it is merely because I felt that Arkhentos was the main character of Space Engines, and making it an RP would steal the spotlight away from other characters. Category:Blog posts